valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Mireille
Her twin brother, Mischka, in tow, Mireille fled the orphanage in which the two were raised after they were auctioned off separately as slaves. The pair managed to survive by peddling whatever wares passed through their innocent hands to mercenaries on the battlefield, many of whom were more than willing to regale the twins with grim tales and teachings of their trade. They soon took sword to hand themselves, and devoid of any moralizing influence, possess no ethical compass other than their own survival Personality Mireille, like her brother Mischka, have no morals because of their upbringing without a parental figure. Together their favorite motto is to 'Kill First, Ask Later'. She's very caring of her brother and enjoys having fun above all else. She seems to see Wylfred ''as if he were a second brother.'' Background Mireille and her brother Mischka are fraternal twins who were abandoned at birth by their unknown mother and raised in an orphanage. When the twins were to be sold as slaves separately, they ran away and survived by peddling to mercenaries, who in turn told them of tales upon the battlefield. Inspired by these tales, the twins took up weapons themselves - Mireille by way of a light sword and Mischka by way of a Broadsword. They first joined Wylfred in battle when they were hired as mercenaries to do the same job - assassinate the rebel leader Natalia. Before her death, Natalia asked for their names which the twins refused to disclose. After the task was accomplished, Wylfred was horrified as how they felt no compassion for Natalia's plight which confused the twins. They said they kill for fun, to which he said that he does not kill for fun but would not tell them the reason he did. They decided to join him on his quest in order to find the reason why Wylfred fights on. Mireille seems to regard Wylfred as an older brother, but Mischka only talks to him because his sister does. Although not directly stated, Natalia - the woman they themselves killed, is most likely their mother. Battle As a member of the Swordsman class, Mireille has a movement range of range of four panels and an attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels). Swordsmen use one-handed swords (light swords) as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment such as Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves. Mireille is the only swordsman capable of wearing Crowns and the Veleor Dress because of her gender. In comparison to the other two story-mode Swordsmen, she inflicts more damage than Darius (but less than Wylfred) and possesses the most multi-hit attacks. However she has an over-reliance on one attack because her other attacks are not as useful as Somersault Slash. Her Soul Crush inflicts the least amount of damage and has the lowest Attack Gauge Boost among Swordsmen. Mireille is best suited for increasing the Hit count through regular attacks and plays support attacker fairly well. Attacks *'Setting Sun' - Fundamental overhead slash, right to left. :サンセットラスター/Sunset Luster :Hits: 2 :Attack Guage Boost: 7x2hit *'Backhand Lob' - Upward cut at a sharp incline. :ピックルスイング/Pickle Swing(?) :Hits: 2 :Attack Guage Boost: 8x2hit *'Somersault Smash' - Tumbling aerial hack. Casts enemy down. :ローリングバッシュ/Rolling Bash :Hits: 3 :Attack Guage Boost: 5x3hit Soul Crush "Why don't you go away? Special Attack - Heartless Flame!" Mireille rolls into a ball and barrels into the enemy, using the momentum to send herself into the air, where her sword glows with fire before she comes crashing down onto the enemy for a final devastating blow. *'Heartless Flame' - Hurtles forward, igniting an all-consuming fireball that burns without regard for life. :イノセント・フレイム/Innocent Flame :Hits: 13 :Attack Guage Boost: (3x12hit)+8 Sacrifice *'Ratatoskr's Scandal' - Damages all but self and leaders by half of their max. HP. Cannot reduce HP below 1. :ラタトスクの悪戯/Ratatoskr no Itazura :AP Cost: 100 :Rounds Effective: 0 :Range: All (Except Leaders) Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Sister twin who talks to Wylfred as if he were his big brother. Wylfred doesn't seem to mind. After all, who wouldn't want a little sister like Mireille? *Mireille is the elder twin. *Recruiting Mireille (along with Heugoe and Mischka) forgoes the recruitment of Darius and Gwendal or Earnest and Natalia. *Mireille's Setting Sun was inherited from the generic Swordsman class of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria where it is known as Sunset Luster. She shares the trait of having one inherited attack with Gwendal, Heugoe and Phiona. *Mireille has a special scene with Mischka if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Mischka must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Mireille was sacrificed in. *Mireille can participate in a special scene with Mischka if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Mireille must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Mischka was sacrificed in. *Mireille shares the same voice actress as her twin - Rie Kugimiya. *The concept art reveals that Mireille may have have been intended to be a single character rather than half of a set of twins. In this incarnation, her costume is symmetrical (with the more-detailed right shoulder armor being on both sides) and she wore a long coat (rather than a coat and cape ensemble). Mischka was added later and their costume was made asymmetrical by removing one piece of the shoulder armor on the opposing side of the twins and replacing it a less-detailed piece of shoulder armor (Source picture required). *Odd enough, these twins have the same Japanese Voice Actress (Rie Kugimiya) as the twins Palom and Porom from Final Fantasy IV's DS remake. Gallery Mireille & Mischka.png|Mireille (left) and Mishka (right) concept art Category:Character Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Swordsman Category:Female